peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Goodbye, Peppa!
Plot Peppa Pig teases George Pig again. Mummy Pig comes and hears what the comotion was. She tells George what's the matter, and gets cross with Peppa. Mummy Pig told Peppa that she has to leave her house. George cries, thinking that he is leaving too. Mummy Pig only lets George stay, as he didn't do anything wrong at all. That made him happy. So, to take Peppa's position, Mummy Pig phones Chloe Pig to help and be well-behaved and helpful. Peppa feels upset, crying very loudly (which was the first time she cried in fanon), too that SHE is actually leaving her world! So, she ends up in Springhill Farm. Peppa asks Farmer Fi, the manager of the farm if she would stay. But Fi tells her "Where are your parents?" and Peppa says she doesn't need them anymore, that she will make new friends on the farm. She meets Tractor Tom, Buzz, Rev, Wheezy, Rora, Dusty and the rest of the crew here. A few minutes later, Tractor Tom accidentally reveals that him and the gang are evil by saying to Peppa, "So this tractor right here takes all the crops in the world and brings them straight to us so nobody will have crops again! Mwahahahaha!" Peppa says angrily, "You are not very nice. Oink!" and Fi says, "That's a Y.P., not an M.P.." "What's that?" asks Peppa. "That's your problem, ''not ''my problem," ''replies Fi. The rest of the gang laugh. Once they all settle down, Rora says, "Whose garden shall we do first?" Wheezy answers, "Maybe Granny and Grandpa Pig's garden!" "YEAH!" everyone (except Peppa) yell in perfect seven-part harmony, with delight in their voices. But just as they're about to do it, Daddy Pig comes tumbling out of a tree and lands on top the whole crew! Peppa runs up to Daddy Pig and cries, "Daddy! Come quick! The farm people are bad guys!" Daddy Pig stumbles out of the piling heap and starts sprinting with Peppa, back home where they belong. As they run home, Daddy Pig asks, "What were you doing at the farm?" Peppa explains the whole story. Meanwhile, The workers are running with rakes and hoses. All of a sudden, Rev, who is in the back of everyone, accidentally turns on his hose, spraying everyone! Buzz turns around, and then everyone else turns around as well. There was silence for about two seconds, until Dusty yells out, "GET HIM!!!!!!" Everyone screams and tackles Rev. In the meantime, Peppa and Daddy Pig get home, both of them huffing and puffing. "Phew!" said Daddy Pig. "This long walk home is making me tired!" "So am I!" replied Peppa. Mummy Pig says, "Peppa, I'm glad you're good! What happened?" "It's a long story, a long story," Peppa replies, grinning. She was also surprised that her cousin Chloe came for a visit! Also, Peppa said sorry to George and promised never to tease him again. '''THE END' Other storiesCategory:Crossovers Tayo to the Rescue Confusions The Day Peppa Became A Barbie Peppa and the Runaway Cow We Can't Fix It Peppa's Account On Peppapedia Peppa in the Piston Cup Peppa's Bad Manners Peppa And The Strange Lever Crazy Space Boooo Booooo Peppa News Makeover Peppa Gets Teased Gani's Muscles Peppa and the Tank Engine Peppa Gets An Account On Peppapedia 3 Daddy Pig's Horror Movie Peppa Pig's Freaky Pet Pedro Turns Evil George's Dino Peppa Gets Lost Peppa Gets An Account On Peppapieda Peppa Gets An Account On Peppapieda 2 Peppa Goes To Dolly Wood The Walking Peppa The Wizard How Danny Dog Came To Be George Misbehaves at Peppa's Playhouse Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Stories Category:Fanon Crossovers Category:Fanon Category:Episodes in need of a transcript